Thief
by Black Key
Summary: Minho mendadak menjadi pencuri dan menyusup kedalam rumah Onew sahabatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang ia curi dari rumah yang tengah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya itu untuk berlibur? 2Min, Rape, NC21, BL, Yaoi, Lime, Lemon.


Title: Thief

Author: BlueDevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Oneshort

Main Cast: Choi Minho & Lee Taemin

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, NC21, Lime, Lemon, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Minho mendadak menjadi pencuri dan menyusup kedalam rumah Onew sahabatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang ia curi dari rumah yang tengah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya itu untuk berlibur? 2Min, Rape, NC21, BL, Yaoi, Lime, Lemon.

Note: Ini ff 2Min pertama aku rated M pula ckckckck yadong mode on. Ff ini iseng-iseng aku buat gara-gara liat liat foto-foto hentai di Yalo Grup. Jiah… aku memang sering dapat ide ff NC mendadak ya. Oke, yang baca jangan lupa comment dan tingalkan jejak. Yg ga suka yaoi apa lagi NC, Don't like Don't Read deh.!

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Choi Minho, seorang namja tampan nan pintar yang selalu dielu-elukan banyak orang karena paras tampan dan otak encernya itu. Entah di karenakan suatu hal apa hingga kini ia sampai mengendap-endap masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang ternyata tengah kosong karena penghuninya belum kembali padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

Minho dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap karena lampu kamar itu belum juga dihidupkan. Dan dirinya pun tak berniat menghidupkannya, karena apa bila ia lakukan hal itu yang ada malahan ia kan segera ketahuan para tetangga dan akan segera digebuki lalu diseret dengan sangat tak terhormat ke kantor polisi. Hey, kalau sampai itu terjadi mau ditaruh dimana mukanya lagi. Masak seorang Choi Minho yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna ini ketangkap basa menjadi seorang pencuri.

Yah, kali ini harus Minho akui kalau ia tengah menjadi pencuri. Tapi ingat, ia bukan pencuri biasa. Ia ini pencuri dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Jadi jelas saja kalau cara mencurinya pun telah ia pikirkan dengan sangat terencana. Lalu benda apa sebenarnya yang hendak ia curi? Sebenarnya saat ini Minho sedang mencari sebuah benda miliknya yang tengah disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya Lee Jinki.

Karena itulah kini ia tengah mengendap-endap didalam rumah Jinki atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Onew. Sebenarnya Minho melakukan adegan pencurian ini bukan dengan senang hati. Ia juga melakukan semua ini dengan berat hati karena Onew tak mau mengembalikan benda miliknya itu padahal ia sudah memintanya dengan amat sangat. Dan jadilah sekarang ia menyusup masuk kedalam rumah Onew yang tengah lengang karena rumah itu tengah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya yang sedang berlibur keluar kota selama seminggu penuh.

Minho tak tahu kamar siapa yang tengah ia masuki sekarang. Karena tadi ia masuk ke rumah ini melalui jendela yang ada di dalam ruangan yang menurutnya terlalu besar ini. Dan kalau boleh menerka, Minho berpikir pasti ini kamar kedua orang tua Onew. Kalau begitu ia salah masuk kamar, yang ia harus geledah itu hanya kamar Onew saja.

Minho pun keluar dengan perlahan dari kamar kedua orang tua Onew tadi dengan masih mengendap-endap tanpa mengeluarakan bunyi sekecil apa pun itu. Ia tak mau membuat para tetangga terbangun dan memergokinya. Pasti para tetangga akan curiga kalau ada gerak-gerik mencurgakan dari dalam rumah yang penghuninya sedang berlibur itu.

Kini Minho tengah berjalan mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan diruang tamu rumah Onew tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa benda. Dan unttung saja benda-benda itu tak jatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang keras saat ia menenbraknya.

Langkah kaki Minho terhenti saat ia mendegar pintu rumah terbuka dari luar. Ia jadi berpikir siapa itu. Bukankah semua orang dirumah itu tengah berpergian jauh. Jantung Minho berdetak semakin kencang saat ia mendengar langkah kaki berat yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Minho langsung berlari tanpa suara masuk kedalam kamar terdekat untuk bersembunyi. Kamar yang Minho masuki sama saja dengan kamar-kamar sebelumnya. Gelap gulita karena lampu kamar dimatikan dan itu malah menguntungkan Minho. Karena ia bisa bersembunyi dalam pekatnya kegelapan.

Seseorang didepan sana tengah mengeluh sambil mulai menghidupkan lampu ruangan satu persatu. Yah, kalian pasti penasaran siapa ia sebenarnya. Namanya adalah Lee Taemin, dongsaeng satu-satunya Onew yang perbedaan umur diantara mereka tiga tahun. Kini Taemin tengah duduk dikelas 2 disalah satu SMA terkenal di Seoul. Sedangkan Onew dan Minho itu sudah tercata sebagai seorang mahasiswa disalah satu universitas bergengsi di Seoul pula.

"Uh… Seharusnya aku bisa ikut appa, umma dan Onew hyung berlibur. Andai saja tak ada kegiatan disekolah pasti aku akan ikut dengan mereka" keluh Taemin sambil menghidupkan lampu-lampu.

Ya, seperti yang Taemin katakana. Ia seharusnya bisa berlibur bersama keluarganya andai saja hari ini sedang tak ada acara disekolahnya. Sebenarnya Taemin ingin kabur saja ikut berlibur bersama keluarganya. Namun tadi pagi beberapa temannya telah menyeretnya pergi kesekolah. Karena hari ini ada acara disekolahya yang mengharuskan kelasnya membuat suatu bazaar kecil.

Dan konsep yang diambil kelasnya adalah maid café. Karena itulah kini Taemin pulang larut malam masih dengan pakaian maidnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolak perintah teman-temannya yang ingin menjadikannya maid. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia kalah dalam argumentasi sehingga ia melakukan hal yang tak ia inginkan. Apa lagi kalau bukan menjadi maid di café yang dibuat kelasnya.

Tadi café yang diselengarakan kelasnya begitu ramah hingga membuatnya pulang larut dan dalam keadaan begitu letih. Ia ingin sekali segera berendam di air hangat lalu pergi tidur diatas tempat tidur empuknya.

Setelah selesaimeng hidupkan beberapa lampu yang dianggapnya penting Taemin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas dan melihat isi didalammya siapa tahu ada beberapa makannan yang bisa menganjal perutnya dahulu yang sudah meronta-ronta ingin diisi. Taemin memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu baru memasak makan malam untuknya sendiri.

Yang Taemin dapat dari dalam kulkas itu hanya sebuah apel merah yang langsung ia gigit sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya. Yah, didalam kamar itulah Minho tengah bersembunti dibelakang pintu. Jantung Minho semakin berdetak kencang saat Taemin mulai membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Gelap sekali" gumam Taemin pelan sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia masih tak sadar dengan posisi Minho yang tak jauh darinya. Karena suasana gelap itulah Minho meresa terselamatkan. Namun jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Taemin berjalan menghampiri kontak lampu yang berada di dinding kamarnya hendak menghidupkan lampu kamar itu tentunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi karena ia terlaku panic, Minho langsung meraih sebuah dasi milik Taemin yang tergandung dibelakang pintu. Dengan gerakan pelan Minho menghampiri tubuh Taemin. Saat Taemin sedikit lagi mencapai tujuannya, Minho sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulut Taemin dengan tangan kirinya. Taemin yang mendapat perlaukan tiba-tiba seperti itu langsung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Mmmmmpppp…." Jangankan berterian meminta tolong, mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tak bisa Taemin lakukan karena mulutnya telah disumpal dengan sebuah saputangan putih milik Minho. Sedangkan Minho kini tengah sibuk mengikat kedua tangan Taemin kebelakang tubuhnya sekuat mungkin agar Taemin tak bisa lepas. Setelah selesai Minho langsung merebahkan tubuh Taemin diatas tempat tidur.

Dan sekarang Minho jadi binggung sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena keadaan ini tak termasuk dalam rencana matangnya. Ia tak sempat berpikir kalau dongsaeng sahabatnya itu tak ikut berlibur bersama keluarganya. Minho pun mondar-mandir nggak jelas disamping tempat tidur Taemin sambil sesekali meremas rambutnya memikirkan ide selanjutnya. Namun sayang, otak encernya tak bisa berkerja dengan baik saking paniknya ia saat ini.

_Oh, shit… apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Kenapa Taemin ada dirumah sih. _Kata Minho dalam hati masih terus mondar-mandir nggak jelas.

Sedangkan Taemin meronta-ronta diatas tempat tidur, ia ingin secepatnya dilepansakan. Taemin merasa sedikit nyeri ditangannya yang teriakat dengan kencang karena tangannya itu selain terikat juga tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Taemin pun berusaha untuk membalikan tubuhnya, setelah berhasil ia pun segera berusaha turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hey, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Minho pada Taemin dengan nada yang sedikit dirubah agar tak diketahui oleh Taemin. Taemin pun yang merasa dibentak segera menghentikan gerakannya. Padahal kini kedua kakinya telah sampai dibawah tempat tidur namun tubuhnya masih diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi ia tengah tengkurap.

Minho yang melihat posisi mengairahkan yang diciptakan Taemin dengan tak sengaja itu entah kenapa jadi horny sendiri. Bagaimana ia tak jadi horny bila melihat kedua kaki jenjang Taemin yang mulus itu diterpa cahaya bulan yang sedikit menyinari ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada. Rok dari baju maid yang dikenakan Taemin ternyata tak bisa menutupi paha mulus Taemin karena rok itu terlalu pendek apa lagi bila digunakan dengan pose separti itu maka rok itu akan terlihat semakin pendek saja. Minho berkali-kali menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

_Oh ayolah Minho, dia itu Taemin dongsaeng sahabatmu sendiri. Masak kamu bisa horny hanya karena melihat kaki jenjangnya saja. _Kata Angel Minho membisikan kata-kata baiknya.

_Hey, Minho apa salahnya kalau kamu mencicipi Taemin. Lihat dia sudah tak berdaya seperti itu. dan lagi kalau kamu melakukannya kamu akan merasakan sebuah kenikmat tiada tara yang belum pernah kamu rasakan. Ayolah Minho jangan munafik, kalau kamu lakukan pun Taemin tak akan mengetahui kalau itu kamu. Ruangan ini sangat gelap bukan. _Bisik Devil Minho dengan kata-kata jahatnya.

_Minho jangan dengarkan dia, ingat persahabatanmu dengan Onew. _Rayu Angel Minho lagi.

_Halah… tak usah kamu pikirkan soal itu dulu Minho. Pikirkanlah adikmu itu yang sudah bangun. _ Bisik Devil Minho dengan kata-kata menghasutnya yang begitu jahat itu.

Dengan cepat Minho mengelengkan kepalanya dari pikiran negative dan positif yang sejak tadi terus berputar dikepalanya membuatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Entah kenapa Minho sepertinya mulai berpihak pada si Devil Minho. Minho yang sudah resah karena sang adik dibawah sana meronta-ronta ingin segera dikeluarkan pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya itu.

Dengan perlahan didekatinya Taemin yang kembali berbaring terlentang diatas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki yang terjuntai ke lantai. Taemin sedikit binggung dengan tindakan Minho saat ini yang kembali membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Namun Taemin jadi panik mendadak saat merasakan tangan-tangan nakal Minho membelai paha mulusnya dengan gerakan mengoda membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

"Mmmpppp… Mmmmpppp…" Taemin semakin panik saat Minho mulai membuka kancing baju maidnya satu persatu hingga semua kancing sudah terlepas. Minho pun kemudian mulai menjilati telinga Taemin dan sesekali mengigitnya kecil membuat Taemin mengerang tertahan.

"Hhhhmmmmppp… Hmmmmppp" Minho terus menjilati tengkuk Taemin dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda-tanda berwarna merah keunguna di pungung, bahu, dan tengkuk Taemin. Selama Minho menciumi dan menjilati tubuh sensual Taemin, kedua tangan Minho tak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya itu terus memainkan nipple Taemin yang sudah sangat menegang akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Minho.

Minho yang sudah merasa sangat bernafsu dan adiknya pun sudah sangat menegang segera membuka celanan dalam yang digunakan Taemin dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Minho membelai lubang sempit Taemin yang ia yakin itu masih virgin dan belum pernah tertembus junior milik namja lain.

Minho tak mampu lagi menahan hasrat besarnya untuk menyetubuhi Taemin. Dengan cepat ia buka celananya sendiri sebatas paha dan membebaskan juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Setelah itu ia pun mengesek-gesekan miliknya itu dihole Taemin membuat namja cantik nan imut itu mendesah tertahan apa lagi ditambah rangsangan yang diberikan Minho pada junior Taemin.

Minho memainkan junior Taemin yang tak kalah tengangnya dengan juniornya sendiri. Membuat namja itu mendesah namun desahanya tertahan karena mulut Taemin masih tersumpal sapu tangan Minho. Minho yang sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan surga dunia pun dengan perlahan memasukan juniornya kedalam hole steril Taemin.

"Mmmmmppp…." Jerit Taemin tertahan saat Minho memaksakan junior besarnya masuk kedalam hole sempit Taemin. Taemin menangis dalam diam saat merasakan ada benda asing yang menerobos masuk dalam dirinya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Setelah beberapa saat mendiamkan juniornya didalam hole Taemin sampai lubang sempit itu terbiasa dengan junior besarnya Minho pun mulai mengerkaan tubuhnya maju mundur. Minho menyetubuhi Taemin dalam posisi doggy style dan itu malah membuat junior Minho semakin menyodok sangat dalam dan menyentuh prostat Taemin berkali-kali.

Taemin mengerang nikmat saat rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi sensasi-sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumya. Minho memegang pingang Taemin dan menusuk-nusukan juniornya berkali-kali hingga membuat dirinya melayang. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau hole milik dongsaeng sahabatnya itu begitu sempit dan mengairahkan. Dan ia juga tak pernah membayangkan sebelumya kalau ia akan melakukan hubungan intin untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang namja mungil yang tak lain adalah dongsaeng dari sahabat terdekatnya sendiri yang tak begitu ia kenal.

"Ahhh… Ahhhh… Ohhh…" erangan dan rintihan Minho serta desahan-desahan tertahan Taemin mengema diseluruh ruangan membuat suasana yang sudah panas semakin panas. Membuat kedua anak muda yang masih labil itu semakin bersemangat menjalankan permainan terlarang mereka tanpa cinta, tanpa rasa saling suka, dan tanpa mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh…." Erang Minho panjang saat dirinya menyemburkan lahar panan berwarna putih kental kedalam hole Taemin. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian Taemin pun menyemburkan laharnya ditempat tidur. Setelah selesai Minho langsung mencabut miliknya dari dalam tubuh Taemin dan ia pun bisa melihat cairan kental bercampur darah mengalir keluar dari dalam hole Taemin. Dengan cepat Minho pun kembali merapikan celananya karena hanya satu benda itu saja yang ia buka tadi.

Taemin yang sudah lemas akibat klimaks tadi langsung jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Minho yang mengetahui hal itu jadi sedikit panik. Dengan cepat ia membuka ikatan tangan Taemin dan sumpalan dimulut Taemin lalu membenarkan posisi tidur namja yang sudah ia ambil kevirginannya itu. Minho sedikit membenarkan baju Taemin lalu setelah itu ia menyelimuti tubuh Taemin.

Minho yang sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa lagi pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu. Ia sudah melupakan niatnya untuk mengeledah kamar Onew. Ia lebih memilih pergi secepatnya sebelum Taemin bangun dari tidurnya dan memergoki dirinya yang telah merampas paksa kesucian dongsaeng sahabatnya itu.

^_^ Thief… ^_^

Pagi hari Taemin menagis sejadi-jadinya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh yang sakit dan ceceran sperma dihampir seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia pun teringat akan hal semalam, saat seseorang tak dikenal telah merampas paksa kesuciannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ia tak mengenal siapa namja yang sudah memperkosanya itu.

Wajah namja itu pun hanya samar-samar saja bisa ia lihat dan ingat. Ia tak tahu siapa dan kenapa namja itu melakukan hal keji seperti semalam. Yang Taemin terka pasti namja semalam itu seorang pencuri. Yah pencuri yang sudah mencuri kesucian tubuhnya dan meninggalkan jejak ditubuh dan hatinya.

Taemin terus menangis sambil mengengam sapu tangan berwarna putih yang disana terdapat ini sial CM singkatan dari Choi Minho. Namun Taemin pun tak sampai berpikir kalau itu Minho karena ia tak dekat dengan sahabat hyungnya itu. Taemin benar-benar terluka akibat kejadian semalam. Kini ia hanya bisa menagis dan menagis tak tahu hal apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan selain itu semua. Ia ingin menuntut tapi pada siapa, kenal dan tahu tampang namja yang menidurinya saja ia tak tahu. Sekarang Taemin hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah dirinya yang sudah tak virgin itu lagi.

^_^ The End ^_^

Yang baca tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ya….

Please comment oke…


End file.
